1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-267423 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-109143 disclose a light emitting device in which a plurality of light emitting elements each being quadrangular in a plan view are disposed in rows and columns.